Saving Steve
by PrincessChief
Summary: Claire Redfield is determined to find her love, Steve Burnside, but a few weeks before her birthday she uncovers a dangerous secret that leads to a dangerous life changing trip to africa.
1. Chapter 1

Claire tossed and turned in her bed. She was unable to get comfortable. "I love you Cl-Claire…" were the words that kept repeating over and over in her head. "Steve." she thought "Why must they have taken you away from me? I shall never love another as much as I loved you!" A small tear rolled down her pale skinned cheek. She rolled out of bed and walked over to her dresser pulling out a black leather wristband. Its silver buckle sparkled in the light that leaked in the apartment window. She sat down on a chair at the desk in front of the window. Outside the snow lightly dusted the ground. It glistened as the flakes danced around in the air before gently falling to the ground. The sidewalk and road was completely silent except for the occasional car that passed by. She held the wristband up to her cheek. "…Steve…" she whispered "please let Wesker bring you back!" Another tear fell from her eye. Furiously she wiped the tear from her face. "I am going to find him!" She got up from the chair and crawled under her comforter. Its hot pink flowers greeted her, the same way they had for years. She pulled them over her head and slipped the too big for her wristband on her wrist. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she began to cry, this time unable to stop until she eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire got up early the next morning. "Great. Its my day off too!" She pouted at the fact that she could have slept in. Outside the sky was a brilliant orange colour. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and got up, dragging herself to pick out a long sleeve tee-shirt and some jeans. She then forced herself to have a shower. She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail as she walked down the hallway until she came to the kitchen. The early morning sun shone through the small window above the sink. She rummaged through the cupboards until she found a pitcher and a hand blender. Violently she began to throw bananas and peanut butter in to the pitcher and furiously she began blending the combination into a breakfast smoothie. Suddenly she stopped blending. There was a knock at the door. "What the hell?" She thought. "Who the hell would be coming over at this hour?" She sprinted over to the door and it swung open. There was a large rectangular box with a pink ribbon on top. There was a light blue card hanging off the giant ribbon. "That's odd…" she thought. "My birthday is not until next week..." She shuddered at the thought of her birthday. Her Birthday, the sixth of June had been the day that Steve "passed away". She reached down and picked up the box. She grabbed the card and began to read it. "My dear, Claire." It started. "How are you doing? I'm trying to get home. I'm safe. Love Steve. P.S Happy Birthday!" Claire stared at the card in disbelief. "Steve?!?!" she whispered, eyes wide. It was so strange! She hadn't seen Steve for 11 years, and now he sends her a birthday card! Ever so slowly she lifted the lid of the box. Inside was what looked like a map. Attached to the map was a silver chain. A tiny heart was dangling off the chain. A small pink stone glistened in the middle of the heart. There was a second note attached to the necklace. Carefully, she lifted the necklace from the box and sat on the floor clutching the tiny silver necklace to her heart. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Steve!" she whispered. "Where are you?" She picked up the note that had been attached to the necklace. It was much longer than the one she had previously read. Claire's eyes went wide as she read it. "Claire, I need you to send your brother or Leon or someone to help me! Wesker is trying to make me harm innocent people! He brought me back, just like him thinking that this would change the way I act. I guess you could say make me "evil". Thankfully it didn't change anything but my strength! I have attached a note to your gift. Please don't come for me, I am afraid you'll get hurt! You must stay where you are; Wesker wants to capture you too! He says if he catches you, he will make you like me! Please Claire, stay there! Send someone else! I miss you Claire, I can't wait to see you! Love: Steve." She reached inside the box, and unrolled it only to find the map was one of Africa. "I've gotta go find him myself." She thought. "Leon and Angela are planning their wedding and Chris and Jill are on vacation. Besides I can't let them get hurt!" Slowly she got up from her spot on the floor and jogged to her bedroom. She searched through her closet until she found her old backpack. She then began to toss in articles of clothing at random. "I wonder how much it costs to book a last minute flight to Africa……"


	3. Chapter 3

~Some Where In Africa~

"Fuck you!" Steve Burnside screamed at his boss Albert Wesker. "If you do so much as lay one FINGER on Claire, I will kick you ASS!" He slammed his fists on the long black desk in Weser's office. Wesker laughed evilly. His red eyes flashed. "Steve, Steve, Steve…" He cackled. "You are forgetting one thing." He paused. "I brought you back into this world, and I can take you back out! Sure you are strong, but Alexia and I are much stronger." Outraged Steve scowled at Wesker. "You son of a bitch!" He screamed. "You really know how to piss a guy off don't you?" "Why yes yes her does." Alexia stated as she gracefully danced into the office. Her long strapless purple dress rustled as she walked. She walked over to Steve and slapped him across the face. Although Steve was unable to feel physical pain, Alexia was still somehow able to hurt him, possibly due to the fact she "recreated" him. Steve screamed out in pain as the painful slap had left a bloody red gash on the side of his face. Smirking, Alexia tiptoed over to Weskers desk and perched herself on the edge of it. She kissed Wesker on the cheek and glared at Steve. "Worthless bastard!" She spat (although after been brought up to be lady like she called out to him rather than spitting it out to him) Steve glared at the couple. They were both blonde, extremely good looking and very, VERY evil. Weskers eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room as he returned the evil glare. Steve shivered. "LET GO OF ME!" Steve heard someone scream as the office door creaked open, revealing a set of umbrella workers in biohazard suits and an extremely angry someone. She was tall, blonde, and was violently kicking and screaming cuss words at the men that were grabbing onto her arms. "Well who's this?" Alexia asked eyeing the girl in the doorway. "We found her trying to sneak out the back entrance with a sample of the anti-virus." The girls face went from extremely angry to extremely scared. She looked as if she was about to be sick. "Well, well." Alexia cooed as she slid off the desk and slowly danced over to the girl, dragging her feet hoping it would make the girl even more afraid then she already was. "A juvenile delinquent is in out midst?" she asked the girl, whom Steve could tell was panicking for her breathing was severely unsteady. A tear rolled down her face. "Please miss." She began. "I only wanted to help my-" She was cut off mid sentence as Alexia raised her left hand and slapped the girl across the face. The girl let out an ear piercing scream. Blood was pouring from the girls face. Tears began to form in the girls wide blue eyes. "SHUT UP!" Alexia screamed "You little bitch!" Steve get her out of my sight before I kill her as painfully as possible!" "Yes M'am!" Steve agreed saluting Alexia and Wesker before grabbing the girls arm and dragging her out the door. Once out side Steve took action. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Y-yeah… I think.." The girl replied in between sobs. Her left cheek was pouring with blood and running into her mud streaked hair. He handed her some gauze from a first aid kit. "Apply pressure to you face." He instructed. "What's your name?" "Adalia winters" The girl replied. "I'm Steve. "Steve said plainly. "Come on, you're going to help me get out of this fucking hell hole!"


	4. Chapter 4

Claire stared out the window of the plane and sighed. The sky was dotted with small white stars. They twinkled as the last rays of sun disappeared in the night sky. She pulled her IPod out of her pocket and began to go through the selection of songs, which mostly consisted of Nirvana, It Dies Today, Thrice and Theory of a Dead man. Not finding a song that appealed to her, she put it on shuffle and began to listen as a song began to play. She closed her eyes and immediately recognized the tune. "Image of the Invisible" She thought, her stomach doing a flip. "I like Image of the Invisible!" She could heard Steve laugh. She cringed as the small memory had reminded her of his death. The way he had screamed out to her "Claire! I can't breathe help!" Claire must have looked quite concerned for the young man sitting beside her turned and asked if she was all right. He was tall, and his stick straight blonde hair was styled into an emo slice. He looked as if he was about 21 or 22. "Huh?" Claire asked, blinking back the tears that were going to start to fall. "Oh yes, thank you!" She flashed him a small smile. Claire looked the young man up and down. He looked strangely familiar, yet she had no idea where she had seen him before. She shrugged and turned around to the window. Claire must have dozed off, for the next thing she knew she could hear the "Landing Call" Over the planes P.A system. "Good morning flyers! We will be arriving in Africa in 10 minutes! Have a nice day!" Claire's heart skipped a beat as she thought about the small amount of time before she would start her quest. The one to save her knight in shining amour.

Some Where In Africa…..

Steve kicked a small rock that was lying on the cold wet stone floor. It bounced off the wall in one of the many "jail Cells" Steve shuddered. Inside the cells were a variety of creatures. Alexia's test dummies. They moaned at him and Adalia. They stuck their arms out of the bars of the cage. "What ARE they?" She asked Steve, barely escaping a creature that almost grabbed her. "Zombies" Steve replied. He pulled a gun out of a holster around his waist and aimed it at a zombie. He pulled the trigger and shot the moaning zombie in the temple. It fell to the ground and twitched for a few moments before in let out a loud moan and stopped moving. He turned to Adalia and smirked. Adalia's eyes went wide, unaware of what Steve had just shot. "And that takes care of that!" Steve said cheerfully, an eerie grin spread across his lips. He slipped the gun back into the holster and continued walking down the hallway. Eyes wide, Adalia continued after him, walking a bit faster as the "Creatures" got louder. She couldn't help but think that she was going to be eaten.

Claire stretched as she got up out of her seat on the plane and sighed. Slowly, she walked down the isle way of the plane. "First things first." She thought "Rent a car." As she stepped outside the plane she cringed. It was insanely hot out. She glanced around the area. It looked rather dry. "Well" She thought with a smile. "I never thought I'd be meeting Steve in a place like this! It seems that he and I have a reoccurring theme with meeting each other in the strangest places!" She began to name off all the places in her head. "Now. What does a girl have to do to get a car?"


End file.
